What if?
by darkpelt117
Summary: This is a - as the title states - "What if?" FanFic, and my first one. I promise, I will put a good Summary in for you all, or, if you would please, send me an idea for one, but right now, I can't because my mind isn't functioning properly. I just recently got home from a road trip to South Dakota, and despite the ten hours of sleep I got last night, I'm still exhausted.


**Hey, what's goin' on guys? Darkpelt117 here, and welcome back for another story. This particular one is actually really different from what I usually do; it's a Crossover, and not just any Crossover. This is a C/O between Kung Fu Panda and the amazing, wonderful, fantastic Sci-fi TV show filmed in Wales that is widely known and loved as Doctor Who. Now, to be honest, this one just sorta popped into my head, and it wouldn't go away. I've had it floating around in my head, boiling up and building itself for a little more than a week now, and now that I have pretty much nothing but spare time right now, I decided "Oh, why the heck not?" I mean, it obviously wasn't planning to leave any time soon, and I had a computer sitting right in front of me, so… yeah.**

** Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story that came literally completely out of nowhere, and without any further ado, LET'S DO THIS!**

** (Also, before I forget, I'm on a four-day road trip to South Dakota, and the only reason I could upload this now was because we came across a public wi-fi spot.)**

The day was very a beautiful one; there were only a few small louds rolling through the sky, offering the landscape a temporary break from the sunlight as they flowed across the bright blue skies, and the air was crisp, pushed gently along in the Autumn breeze, which very slightly rustled the leaves in the few threes in this particular setting: a meadow, and not at all a small one, filled with flowers in full bloom, creating a mass of colors ranging from the purest, untainted whites, all the way to purples of the deepest hues, the scents collectively mixing together to make one, beautiful, natural perfume that would bring a smile to most any face.

At the edge of this particular meadow stood a rather large, round structure, built entirely of stone, which has been standing for years. Windows were very visible spanning all around it, spaced in perfectly measured intervals, as were the rooms behind the aforementioned windows. Built into the front of this structure, with a dirt path that stretched for quite a ways in both directions, worn into the earth by many years of many travelers walking along this very path, stood a set of large double-doors.

This structure, with its immense size and many rooms, both could and did house many, although perhaps not the kind of people you may first think, for this building was very widely known as Bao Gu Orphanage.

If one were to walk along the very dirt road that stretched great lengths in both directions before the orphanage, they would find that the closer they came to said orphanage, the louder and louder the collective laughter of the children within became. You see, at several times during the day, te children housed within the orphanage were led into the rather immense courtyard, which was stationed directly in the center of the very round structure which had been built around it.

Near the middle of this very courtyard was a tree, whole branches fanned out aver a portion of the courtyard's grounds, and whose leaves gave shade to those who wished to escape the sunlight when they felt it was becoming too much for them. For those spans of time they were permitted each day, the children happily played and laughed together, having a good time.

Those particular children, might I add, may very well be a bit… _different_ from what you may or may not have been expecting. However, you must learn to have expected such, seeing as how this particular reality was stationed in a Universe parallel to our own. The children, in question, were actually a collective bunch of bipedal animals, who could easily walk and talk as we would in our own dimension, and they lived life in much the same ways.

However, back to the original subject, seeing as how I've somehow managed to come off of the _original _subject and move into talking about some wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey….. *scratches head a little* stuff…

ANYWAY, the aforementioned children were a completely random assortment of animals, ranging from geese to goats, and all viewed the orphanage as a pleasant place to live, never believing it as any bit unpleasant, and certainly never thinking anything that was really negative at all about it.

…All, that is, spare for one, although this child in particular had quite a few very good reasons to dislike this place.

Since the day she first appeared on the doorstep of Bao Gu Orphanage on that rainy day, she was regarded by all others who laid eyes on her as different, and just as easy to be discriminant towards. During her years there, all she had ever wanted was to play, but when she came close to the other children, they would jeer at her and call her names, "Monster" being the most frequent due to her great, untrained strength, as well as the claws and fangs she'd been born with, and her quick temper. Even the caretaker called her such.

This child was known by all as Tigress, a young, female, Southern Chinese tiger, left on the doorstep for reason unknown by any but her parents. The other children had made up horrible stories regarding why, using every possible insult that came to mind when they spun such tales.

Her room was the only one of its kind, and was more of a prison cell than anything. The window was barred, and the walls held only cold within the room. The door was a large slab of iron, a small slot in the center, and another small, barred window at the top of the cell. The bed was extremely uncomfortable, and the blanket was no more than a large, torn, blue piece of cloth, which failed miserable at holding back the cold of the room.

There was once a time when little Tigress held hope within her that one day, someone would want the poor, mistaken young tiger girl, but she'd long since stopped; any adult who had seen her had become afraid of her because of just how different she was from the others, and those who weren't soon became so when they heard what the caretaker had to say about her, which was never anything good.

Today was not at all any different.

She could hear voices near her door, and couldn't help but feel curious; her "Cell" – as she liked to call it – was at the end an empty hallway, with no rooms on either side the entire way to hers, so the only reason anyone would come close would be because the caretaker was coming to give her something to eat, and check if she was still there(She did somehow manage to get out once).

However, this time was different; this time, there were two voices coming down the hallway. One was the voice of the despised(By her) caretaker, and the other… The other she didn't recognize. The caretaker and the stranger had stopped nearby, and the caretaker was shouting slightly to them, warning them only of every fault they've seen.

"You don't understand," the caretaker said. "She's a monster! A monster!" As soon as she heard those words, she turned back to the opposite wall, hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, tuning the rest of the discussion out; she could still hear the two conversing, and she identified the stranger as a man, who spoke in a strange accent that she'd never heard before. It was of no matter though. He would surely leave soon, leaving her behind as many did before them. Nobody wanted to adopt a monster. Eight years had gone by since she got here, eight Birthdays forgotten and uncelebrated. Eight years of absolute misery for her. Eight years of watching every other child occupant get a home and a loving family, and becoming the last of them remaining at the orphanage, as it would always be.

But then, something strange happened; her door opened, and she heard the footsteps of someone as they entered her room. Turning her head a little, she found that it was the stranger who had stepped over the threshold into her room, and the caretaker stood several yards back, obviously afraid, although if that fear was of her or for the man, Tigress didn't know.

"Hello," the man said, his voice young, and soft. "I'm-"

"Afraid?" she demanded, cutting him off, her voice a bit rough from a long amount of disuse. "You should be; I'm Tigress, Tigress the Monster," then, continuing in a softer voice, filled with the sorrow she'd built up over the years, "the monster that no-one wants." The man didn't immediately respond. Instead, she heard him walk over – he must have been tall, because it took only a few steps – and knelt down beside her, resting a gentle, caring hand on her shoulder.

"Are you now?" he asked, speaking in that same soft voice, his accent completely unfamiliar to her. "Because that's no at all what I see." Tigress looked up at him, confused, finally taking a real look at him. He was a tan-furred lion, was indeed tall, and skinny as well, which made easy the task of running. He wore long, loose-fitting pants with a belt around the waist, with a small space between the bottoms of the pant legs and his ankles. His feet were covered by a very strange-looking pair of shoes, and some cloth wrapping of sorts. Over his torso, he wore a white shirt, buttoned up the middle, with two more belts on either shoulder, which connected to the pants he wore. Over this, he wore a brown, wool jacket, open in the middle rather than buttoned like his shirt, and around his neck, he wore this strange, red collar.

Looking up, she took in his head and face; His mane was a deeper tan than the rest of his fur, was trimmed back on the sides, and unusually short everywhere else, the front swept over to the right of his face, where it then sat just over his right eye. He wore a soft, kind smile, and looked at her with great amounts of care in his eyes.

His eyes! When one looked at this man, they saw someone young, at the end of his twenties maybe, but his eyes… Something in them told anyone who looked and paid attention to what they were seeing that he was much, much older, and held knowledge of ages past, and perhaps even those that hadn't even happened yet. Tigress had to practically force herself to look away from them.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to distract herself.

"I have been places you may very well never go; I have seen things you will never believe, and in all my time alive, I have met real monsters, and I will easily and gladly say that you are not one. You are a little girl, mistreated, and extremely misunderstood. A little girl who through the years she's been here has only wanted to play and make friends, not at all unlike all of the other children here. You are a little girl… who today is getting adopted." Immediately, Tigress whipped her head around to stare at the man.

"R… Really?!" she asked, the shock and disbelief in her eyes reflected in her voice. "You mean it?!"

"Oh, absolutely," the man replied, smiling. "I do play tricks every now and again, but none ever for cruelty. I am indeed adopting you, and not a day will go by without a lot of excitement. Here," he reached inside of his jacket and retrieved a small scroll, holding it out to her. Reaching out to take it, Tigress hesitated, before very carefully taking it in her paws and slowly opening it. The scroll was indeed an adoption form, and when she looked at the bottom of it at the signature line, there was a name written, though she knew not what it read; she hadn't been taught how to read, and could only identify the adoption form because she'd caught glimpses of copies of it at several points in the past. Rolling it back up and taking care not to damage the scroll or its casing,

"Now," the man said, taking the scroll back while nodding his thanks, "I believe we got off a bit on the wrong foot here." Looking right into her eyes, the man – her father now – fixed her with a larger smile than she'd seen in a long time, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she was reflecting that same smile. "Hello," he continued, "what's your name?"

"Tigress," she replied, not bothering to question why he'd ask for her name, when she'd given it to him a while ago without his asking for it.

"Hello there, Tigress. I'm the Doctor."

***INSERT MATT SMITH FIRST CLOSING THEME MUSIC HERE***

** So anyway guys, I'm gonna go ahead and wrap this up. I hope you doods enjoyed, and if you did, hit the Follow and Favorite buttons down below, and leave a comment telling me your thoughts on this particular story, as well as whether or not you think I should continue this or not, and if you wanna read more of my work, then click my pen name/link thingy for more stories that **_**I've**_** done…**

** …And as always, I will **_**SEE YOU- *points at the audience, smiling* …in the next story/chapter. **_**BYE-BYE-E-E-E!**


End file.
